Episode 1941 (27 April 2000)
Synopsis Dan gives Teresa a free drink and Mel interrupts him to tell him Lisa is ill. Peggy and Phil argue about selling more dodgy motors. Phil says he'll get Dan out, his way. Dan walks in - to tell Phil that Lisa is "bleeding". Dan drives Phil to the hospital, and Phil asks him why he's being nice. Dan says he's a mate. Phil says Dan forced Ricky out, and Dan shouldn't be there - give the pub back. They arrive at the hospital, and Phil says he's sorted his life out and he will give Dan some money to tide him over. Dan says Peggy has offered him £100,000. Phil insists and Dan says it was him who wanted Peggy screwed up, and Phil attacks Dan! Dan threatens he will tell about the whole car scam and drop him and Roy and Peggy in it. Lisa gets checked out and the doctor says she seems to have stopped bleeding and it is probably OK, but she will have another scan, but it will be a wait. Phil arrives and Lisa says the doctor says it's all OK but she needs another scan. Phil says she did it deliberately - click her fingers and he'd come running. He goes on about her being always nagging at him. He apologises when they go upstairs to have the scan, and Lisa whinges that he doesn't trust her or talk to her. Lisa says she's OK and Mel can go. On her way out, Dan sees Mel and asks how Lisa is. He offers Mel a lift home and she reluctantly accepts. He asks her to stop for a drink and she moans about smoky dives, and he sees a smart hotel and says they'll go to the bar there. Mel whinges that it's a knocking shop - middle-aged businessmen and their secretaries. Dan keeps apologising and asks to start fresh after the misunderstanding about her standing him up. She says OK, how about a heart-to-heart right now. Let's start exchanging some secrets. She mentions Teresa. She says he's pathetic, all this time saying how much he likes her and then next minute he was upstairs with Teresa. Dan says he didn't ask her - she offered, and he begs Mel to stay and says he made a mistake. She says men like him ruin people's lives - it's always just a mistake, what would Carol say - or Bianca? He says what about Ian? Dan says the only thing he wants is her, he never felt about any other woman the way he feels for her - neither Carol nor Bianca could hold a candle to her. Mel says he's just horny, give Teresa a call, she'll oblige. Dan says he knows he's bad, and he messes up women's lives, he'll be straight with her, more straight than he's ever been with anyone in his life. He adds that she knows all this - she's no mug and that's what he likes about her - she won't let him get away with it. Dan adds: well say something, and Mel says OK, what shall we do next - hold hands? Dan says we're in a hotel, let's get a room. They do, and Mel lies on the bed and starts undressing. She says "Promise me, no more lies." Dan lies down next to her and says "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She stops and leaves, saying she won't be another notch on his bedpost. She says he just fed her the same cheesy line he fed Teresa, and she's come to her senses. Lisa has a scan and the scanner looks all serious and has to go to get a doctor. The doctor looks for a while and then switches off the machine, saying the baby's dead, and Lisa asks what she did wrong. He replies she simply had a miscarriage, it's not her fault, the baby just died. He says she should now have a D&C, and Lisa says she won't let them scrape out her baby. She runs out and Phil follows her and says they can have another baby. She says she doesn't want another baby, she wants this baby. She says she was stressed and that poisoned the baby. Phil reminds her what the doctor said. He tells her that she has to go back inside and sort it out, or she will start bleeding and have the baby anyway. She moans that he is pleased because he wanted her to have an abortion, and he was just going along with her baby. Phil agrees that at first he panicked, but then he realised he was running away, and didn't want to muck it up this time, he wanted the chance of a family. He's quite convincing and says he really wanted a second chance for both of them, and suddenly she does believe him after all and they hug. Credits Main cast *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Gavin Richards as Terry *Ruth Platt as Doctor *Poppy Miller as Junior Doctor *Julian Protheroe as Registrar *Debbie Norman as Receptionist Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes